Realizing One's True Destiny
by BlueBugg02
Summary: When Hinata comes a cross a boy in an orange jumpsuit passed out against a tree. will she make her move or will she do something else? find out in Realizing One's True Destiny. NarXHin rated k for safty. hope you enjoy!


When Hinata comes a cross a boy in an orange jumpsuit passed out against a tree. will she make her move or will she do something else? find out in Realizing One's Destiny. NarXHin

Realizing One's Destiny

chapter one

It was late evening, Everyone in the village was closing up and getting ready for bed. Team 7 had just come back from accomplishing a calss-A mission. Kakashi, Sakura, Saskue, and Naruto walked through the gates of Konoha Village.

"We will meet at at the Kohona Park at 7:00 in the morning, and begin to train" Said Kakashi.

They all continued in going their separate ways at the entrance. Of course, Sakura clung onto Saskue's arm on the way to her house, while Saskue ignored her and did the best he could trying to keep himself under control.

Kakashi walked through the streets of Kohona reading his book "Icha Icha Paradise" until he reached his house and and lay down on his bed for a well deserved rest.

Naruto decided to take a walk through the park. While he walked, he held his hands behined his head looking into the darkining sky as he thought about all the awesome moves and techniques he could have done if Saskue hadn't inturrepted him in the battle. Naruto couldn't help but be jealous of Saskue.

"What dose Saskue have that I dont have!" Naruto thought out-loud getting a little annoyed.

He continued to walk through the park just thinking of what he could have done better and how he could beat Saskue easily if he wanted. Naruto then stopped as a thought popped into his head.

"I should be training instead of thinking how I could be better, then I could prove to everyone that I'm strong, and finally earn a little resptect."

Naruto looked around frantically for a place where he could train and found a large tree in an opening. It was still light enough to train, for at least an hour, and he began to throw weapons at the tree as fast and accuratly as he could.

Everyone in the Hyuuga mansion was closing up for the night and they were preparing for bed. But Hinata was lying on her bed, thinking about how hard she would train tomorrow and how she dreamed of becoming as strong as Kiba,Shino,Neji,Ino,Saskue,Sakura and all the other stronger ninja...even Naruto. Hinata blushed as she thought about Naruto.

"I wonder what he is doing right now?"

"Im not very tired and I still have enough energy to train before it becomes too dark."

Hinata slowly sat up on her bed, sore from her harsh training today with her team, but she wasdetermiend to become stronger. After putting on a large jacket and gathering a backpack full of the stuff she would use to practice with, she slipped out of her window very quietly so no one would hear her sneek out.

As she was quietly running down the hallway outside her room,she turned the corner and bumped into something or someone. She let out a small gasp and stumbled backwards catching her balance. She looked up to see her cousin Neji in a fighting stance,as he slowly stood up straight, he looked at her and said in a stern but quiet voice,

"Where are you heading at this time of the day?"

Hinata looked at him and then looked at the floor and said very quietly,

"I-I was going t-to the park to train."

When she looked back up at Neji he had a small smirk on his face.

"Well I'm not going to stop you, we both know you need it." He said sarcastically.

He then continued to quietly walk down the hallway past Hinata. Hinata gathered her thoughts and started to run in the direction of the park while thinking about what Neji had said.

"Now I'm going to train even harder."she thought to herself.

When Hinata had arrived to her regular training spot, that no one really knew about. She ran straight into the clearing of trees not expecting to find anyone there, she dropped her stuff by a log and turned around to find a boy in an orange jumpsuit sitting proppped up against a tree that had about 12 kuni and shuriken in it. His eyes were closed his hands were by his side, his feet were in front of him and his head was tilted to the side. Hinata instantly knew who he was. She felt her heart drop.

"NARUTO!" she said in a some-what loud voice.

Hinata took a step forward to rush to Naruto's side, but she suddenly stopped.

"This could be a trap."she thought to herself.

"Byakugan"she said in a low voice.

Hinata scanned the area around them to catch any sign of people, but she couldn't find anyone, no one was there. She then started to slowly walk towards Naruto. Hinata knelt down by his side, her heart was racing.

"Is he asleep, or passed out?"she thought to herself

"Naruto."she said quietly

No answer.

"Naruto."she said a little louder while lightly shaking him.

Still no answer.

Then Naruto slowly slid down the tree towards her until he was lying in her lap.(still passed out)Hinata let out a slight gasp. She was blushing feircly, she could feel the heat in her face, she was brick red.

"Naruto, this close to me?" she thought.

She took in a deep breath to calm herself down. She looked down at Naruto on her lap,she smiled and relaxed a little, and thought to herself.

"He sure looks peaceful when he sleeps,I wonder if..."

Then Hinata violently shook her head side to side to clear her thoughts. When she looked back down at Naruto she was startled to find he was waking up. Naruto slowly opend his eyes and sat up quickly remembering where he was. He was a little dizzy, he then looked around and was face to face with a slightly blushing Hinata. Naruto screamed in suprise and stumbled backwardsHinata jummped up and let out a gasp to his reactions.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING YOU SACRED ME TO DEATH!"Naruto screamed.

"I-I'm s-sorry, I-I didn't m-mean to."Hinata said while looking down at the ground.

"What are you doing out this late?" Naruto said in a some-what calmer voice while slowly getting up.

"I-I couldn't sleep so I came here to train."Hinata said blushing.

Naruto took a couple steps towards Hinata, Hinata steped backwards blushing.Hinata's heart was racing. He walked passed her and started to take his kuni out of the tree. He looked at her with a large smile and said.

"I was training too, until I was so tired I feel asleep. Are you going to keep training?"

Hinata was caught off guard by this question.

"should I go home or keep training?"she thought to herself.

"well?"Naruto said impatiently

"Oh, um what are you giong to do N-Naruto?" she said so quietly he could bearly hear her.

"well it dependes what you do, if you keep training I'll keep training, and if you go home so will I."

Hinata's eyes widened she smiled and looked down tapping her fingers together. She wanted to stay with Naruto and train but what if she dissapoints him or makes a fool of herself she could never live with herself. She thought for a second then made up her mind she was going to train no matter what. She looked up at Naruto through her bangs and said in an embarassed voice

"I-I'm going to stay and train, if thats okay with y-you."

"OF COURSE ITS OKAY, YOU DONT HAVE TO ASK!"Naruto said quite loud.

Hinata nodded and then walked over to her backpack and pulled out 4 kuni and 4 shuriken, one between each finger. When she stood up, she turned around toward Naruto at the same time,her blackis blue hair swayed in the evening breeze. Naruto couldn't help but stare at the moon-lit beauty, he had never seen Hinata like THAT before. He quickly looked away before they made eye contact. She then walked over to him and stood in a fighting stance shaking from nervousness but had a slight smile on her face. Naruto positioned himself in the fighting stance and had a big grin on his face, she then ran at him.They began to train together,they trained for about two hours nonstop (it was around 7:00pm) before they became so exhausted they collapsed accross from each other. After resting for about five minutes Hinata stood up very slowly, her whole body was shaking from pain and from working too hard,but she was willing to keep training.

Naruto looked up and saw her condition, He smiled inwardly, and slowly stood up and walked over to her and said smiling.

"I think thats enough for today, maybe we could do it again sometime."

Hinata looked up at him smiling and nodded in agreement blushing slightly. Naruto smiled and blushed slightly as well.

"Well...I guess I-I'll see you later, Hinata."

Naruto said while turning around and walking in the direction towards his house. He waved from over his sholuder without looking back. Hinata stood there in the darkening day and watched as Naruto walked away and fadded into the trees.

As Naruto walked away he couldn't help but feel good about training with Hinata. He couldn't help but smile.

"That was so much fun, I worked myself a little harder than I normally would, but I feel great. I can't

wait to go home and take a shower and crawl into my nice warm bed, Im wiped out." He thought. He stopped, his face became emotionless in thought. He suddenly felt bad, a wave of guilt swept over him.

"I hope I didn't offend Hinata by leaving her there. Come to think of it she wasn't in the best condition to

walk home by herself, maybe I should go back and make sure she gets home okay. I have only been walking for a short while. It wouldn't be THAT much trouble to go back and check on her. Naruto stopped at his debating thoughts. He was struggling on deciding wheather or not to go back for Hinata or to continue on his way home.

"Better make sure just in case!" Naruto said out loud.

He turned in the direction he was comming from and headed back towards Hinata at a fast moving rate.

Hinata watched Naruto fade into the trees until she couldn't see him anymore. She turned around and finished packing up her things into her backpack. Before she started home she sat down on the log for a moment because she felt a little dizzy, and she had to gather all her thoughts from eariler.

"Did that actually happen?" "Naruto and I were sparring, I can't believe it and he said weshould do it again sometime." She thought while smilling at the sky.

She stood up and turned around in the direction of her house, she stumbled but caught her balanceShe frowned she knew she worked herself too hard trying to impress Naruto in training.

"I wonder if I'll make it home, I dont feel well, but what other choice do I have."

Hinata kept walking in the direction of the Hyuuga mansion. As she walked further she became more dizzy, but she knew she musn't give in that quickly. She had to make it home.

Naruto had arrived to the spot where he and Hinata were traning earlier.

"No ones here, maybe she started home already. I'll follow her and try and catch up." thought Naruto.

He started off in the direction she would be heading to try and catch up with her.

"Maybe she's fine, I'm probably over-reacting, but I just want to make sure, so I dont have to worry about her

getting home...or not."

The more he thought about Hinata the more he was worring about something happening to her.As he was he leaping from tree branch to tree branch. He caught a glimps of her, he had almost caught up.

Hinata was walking for about 10 minutes before she began to wobble as she took a step further. She was dizzy and it wasn't long before her hearing started fade away. She stopped and bent down on one knee.

"I dont think I'm going to make it, I don't think..."

Hinata's eyesight was blurry and started to go dark, she was struggling to stay awake, she fell backwards so she was laying on her back but before she passed out completely she could bearly make out an object hovering over her, It was yellow and orange, she relized who it was.

"Naruto" she said before she finally gave into the fight to stay awake.

Naruto stopped on the branch above Hinata. He looked down at her.

"Im glad I came it looks like she is going t..."

Right then Hinata went down on one knee, and Naruto flew down to Hinata's side as she fell backwards. He caught her just in time to slowly lower her head on his lap.

"Oh great, what should I do now, should I take her back to the Hyuuga Mansion, no, I dont know what to do!" Naruto thought frantically. But after a minute of thinking Naruto looked down at Hinata. He smiled a small passionate smile. But the smile quickly turned into a concerned look when he saw Hinata wince and start to wake up.

"Shes finally waking up."he thought

Hinata slowly opened her eyes and she let out a slight groan from the pain. She looked around and found, she was staring into two pools of the most beautiful blue she had ever seen.

"N-Naruto?"she said quietly.

"It's okay Hinata I'm here."Naruto said while standing up and pulling Hinata up with him.

Those words rang in Hinata's ears, it made her feel sucure.

"you really scared me, are you okay Hinata?" Naruto said in a concerned voice.

"y-yes Im fine,R-Really."She said in a-not-so-convincing voice.

"Okay,but I'm walking you home anyway."Naruto said sternly.

"Naruto... is going to walk ME home?"Hinata thought to herself while a small blush came into her cheeks.

"I-I'm sorry to be such a burden." Hinata said shyly.

"No...I'm sorry...I'm sorry left you. I wont do it again."he said as if it was his fault.

They looked into each other's eyes and looked away quickly both blushing

They then started off in the direction of the Hyuuga mansion. (It was about 10:00) As they walked home Naruto was on one side of Hinata holding her by the waste to support her. Hinata was dizzy again, and she stumbled from the combination of exahustion, pain and dizziness.

Naruto stopped bent down and picked her up and held her in his arms. Hinata didn't say anything but looked at Naruto in surprise.

"I..."

"It's okay, I dont mind." Naruto said with a serious expression on his face looking straignt ahead.Hinata slowly and cautiously wrapped her arms around his neck. They then continued on their way.

After about 20 more minutes of Naruto carring Hinata comfortably in his arms they finally arrived at the front gates of the Hyuuga mansion. Naruto looked down at Hinata expecting her to look back up at him, but he found she was snuggled against his chest,asleep. Naruto gently bent down to her ear.

"Hinata wer'e here." he softly wispered in her ear.

Hinata smiled and fluttered her light lavender eyes and relized where she was she froze for a second and then looked up at Naruto and blushed furiously.

Naruto gently put Hinata on her feet and looked at her with a serious face and said.

" Will you be okay if I go?"

"Yes thank you for everything, Naruto" Hinata looked at the ground then looked straight into Narutos eyes. And as hard as they tried they could not look away, they were lost in each others eyes, after a second they both looked away and were blushing like mad.

" I will come by tomorrow and check on you again, is that okay with you,Hinata?

"Yes, see you tomorrow" Hinata turned around and headed for the gates of her house.

Naruto watched Hinata walk away and turned in the opposite direction and started to sprint home. When Naruto arrived at his house (12:00) he bust through the door and immediately collapsed on his bed.

"What a crazy day, I hope Hinata will be fine." he thought, as a picture of her cuddled in his arms filled his mind until he fell into a deep sleep.

Hinata quietly snuck back into the window of her bed room and slowly crawled on her bed and laid there in all her clothes and everything.

"I can't believe It was just Naruto and me the whole day...alone, I wouldn't have wanted it any other way."

As she layed her head on her pillow with a huge smile, and fell asleep with Naruto in her thoughts.

AURTHORS NOTE

Sorry to everyone who read this, it's my first fanfic. I didn't know if I had to put Naruto-kun or Hinata-kun so I didn't, but if you want

me to change it I will, and sorry if there is any typing errors I din't catch. But other wise I liked it.

I love reviews so if you have any ideas you want to add in message me back please!i ok have a great day.


End file.
